Lives After The War
by Kataang36
Summary: One night after Toph wishes that she could see, she gets the power to be able to see. Aang finally confronts Katara that he loves her, but Katara knows that she loves Aang back, but she just can't tell him.  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Katara

These are very short chapters, and I have a tradition of writing on page on Microsoft Word then publishing it. This is my very first story so it will be ruff at first, but I think it gets better later on (the writing and paragraphs). If you like it, review so I know to continue or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Hey Katara," I heard Aang say behind me. I looked back and he was standing there, so innocently, it was hard to think that Aang took Ozai's bending away just 6 months ago. "Hi Aang. How was your journey to Omashu?" I asked him. "Great, Bumi was happy to see me and then I had to see if anymore Fire Nation solder's were there, still increasing tax. And thankfully there wasn't any. What has happened here since I left 3 months ago?" Aang responded. I had to think about what he asked me hard. "We did go back to where Jet lived, his first home town that is, just to make sure that nothing sinister was happening. That was pretty much it." I told Aang. I knew how much Aang hated sinister things, so I hoped that he would be a little better knowing that there was less evil in the world now. "Hey, Aang. Do you know how much better the world is now?" I asked Aang. "Well yeah. I was the one who took away Ozai's bending and the war ended. You know that Katara. You were the one who helped me heal after the _battle_.Remember?" Aang said. "Do you know if there is a lake or a stream nearby, Aang? We've been camping out here for nearly a month and I still can't find a lake!" I told Aang, quickly changing the subject. "Well, no." Aang responded. I could tell something was wrong with Aang. I knew he loved me and that I loved him, but it's like he can't tell me things that he _wants_ to tell me anymore.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence between us. "Remember when we danced, Katara? I know it was just a few months ago, but it was nice." Aang said, finally breaking the silence between us. "It was, wasn't it?" I responded, while smiling at the happy memory in the past. "Katara, I have a question for you." Aang said. "What is it Aang?" I asked him, concern filling inside of me. "Well the war has ended, right? So I just don't get why we are still camping. Not that it's bad to anything, I just don't get why, that's all." Aang said. "For one that wasn't really a question, but I don't know why either. I like to camp now, but like the saying goes 'Old habits die hard'. That's what I think anyway." I told Aang. I could tell, not even by looking at him, that he was smiling and blushing. I told Aang to meet us back at camp.

After I had told Aang to take Appa and meet us back at camp, I thought more about the camping question that wasn't really a question thing. We hadn't really moved our camping spot since Aang left 3 months ago, besides going to see Jet's first home town, which was pretty much deserted when we got there, but Sokka now made a few trips to the town we were closet to, to get supplies.

I had a feeling that Appa was flying over me, and sure enough, when I looked up, Appa was flying over me. I smiled. "Hey Aang! How long have you been flying over me?" I asked Aang. "A few minutes, why?" Aang responded. "Just wondering, that's all!" I said.

In a few minutes we were at the campsite. But a shock came to me when I got there...


	2. Chapter 2: Toph

Wow! I can't believe that someone reviewed my story _and_ gave it a good review! I would like to take the time to thank Ivy Ratherbun for reviewing and helping get this up, Aipom4, Liselle129, and KataangFan22 for telling me how to get this chapter up, and Looka'sMagicHell for inspiring to keep on writing after many projects and a GIANT writers-block. Thank you. Oh! For those who are wondering how many chapters I've wrote already but posting them one-at-a-time, I'm at the second paragraph in chapter 20! I finally finished chapter 19! If I didn't mention this before, each chapter is usually a different person, and I'll tell you which one it is in the beginning. So, onwards with chapter 2: Toph!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

When Sugar Queen finally came out of the forest, I could feel that something was up because she stopped right in her tracks for a few minutes (probably because I was there), then finally spoke "Toph, is that you?" _Strange question... couldn't she recognize me after traveling and training for a few months? _I thought. "Hey Toph," Twinkle-Toes said. "Hey, Twinkle-Toes. How have you been since you and Sugar Queen _kissed_ at Iroh's tea shop?" I emphasized the word kissed. Right after I finished my sentence, I could feel that their heart-rates went up. I smirked.

"How has your life been Toph?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. "Sokka?" I knew everyone knew I sounded surprise. I started to blush furiously. "G-Great, yours?" I said nervously, still blushing furiously. I was still mad that Suki got him and I didn't. I quickly finished what I was going to do before _he_ got there. "You know Twinkle-Toes, Sugar Queen here likes you a lot, and Sugar Queen, Twinkle-Toes likes you _a lot_." I smirked again. I started to wander off. I knew that Snoozles was going to babble about Suki, and won't stop until suppertime. "Hey, Toph. Stay for a while. You are apart of our little group, remember?" I heard Snoozles tell me. I started to blush again.

About suppertime, Snoozles went to go hunting for his precious meat. I really wanted to go with him, but then I remembered that he be only babbling about Suki. Since I wasn't really paying attention to what Snoozles was saying earlier, I had no idea if he was talking about Suki, again. Twinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen hadn't really talked since I brought up when they kissed. "Hey, Sugar Queen, what have you been doing since the war ended?" I asked Sugar Queen. "Well, we went to where Jet's hometown was, and me and Sokka didn't find anything. What have you been doing, Toph?" Sugar Queen said. I couldn't tell them the truth, because I was afraid they would laugh at me. "Nothing much. Just taught a few kids to Earthbend, that's all." I answered. "Really? What were their names?" Twinkle-Toes asked. Oh, great. Twinkle-Toes joined the conversation. "I don't remember?" I tried. Truth is, I have this huge crush on Sokka (Snoozles, as I refer him to). I had been dreaming, just dreaming of Sokka and Suki to break-up and then, he would be mine. So I had to lie, as they would nearly die from laughter. "Toph, we can tell when you are lying, you know." I heard Twinkle-Toes say. "Fine, you got me. I will tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone and not laugh. AT ALL!" I said. I felt them nod, then sit beside me. "I have a crush...on Sokka." amazingly, I finished that sentence. "Sokka?" I heard Sugar Queen ask me. I didn't know if it was me or not, but Sugar Queen, actually sounded relieved. "Yep!" I responded happily. "Wow... I just can't believe that my Earthbending teacher has a crush on the guy that thought I was Fire Nation..." I heard Twinkle-Toes say.

Soon Sokka came back, and I thought that he had food. I was wrong. He had _a lot _of food. So much that I thought that there was more then one bag. Good thing that there wasn't. I helped Snoozles with the bag by Earthbending, and soon we were all eating. All except one...


	3. Chapter 3: Aang

A big shout-out (and thank you) to **redrubydevil** for helping me get the second chapter up. She really helped. Anyway, on chapter 3: Aang!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

"Aang, aren't you hungry?" Katara asked me, her voice, and her expression, filled with concern. "No, not really. Sorry, Katara." I responded. "I'm going out for a walk, I should be back before Sokka goes food hunting for breakfast. If I'm not back by then, go and look for me." I said. "OK Aang, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Katara told me. I blushed. "I will be. Don't worry." I replied. Katara nodded, then went back to eating.

I walked, and walked, and walked. Soon I came by a beach. It was almost as pretty as Katara's eyes. Even though I'm the Avatar and an Airbending Monk, I couldn't resist her at all. I don't know if she does love me or not, but I really hoped she does. But what Toph said earlier, I had a strong feeling that she does. Something interrupted me from deciding if she does loves me or not. I looked around and there stood Katara, looking relieved that I was okay. "Sorry if I made you worried Katara. I just had to think about somethings, that's all." I told Katara. "OK, I just came out here a while ago, to check up on you, and also to get away from Toph's teasing!" Katara laughed at her last comment. _Her laugh is so beautiful..._ I thought to myself lovingly. I smiled, that was the only thing I could do at that moment. "Hey Katara. Was Toph telling the truth when she said you liked me a lot? Because when she said that I liked you a lot, is the truth." I told Katara. I held my breath for her answer. "Aang I... I need to Waterbend to be able to admit it..." Katara told me. I didn't know what to do: be relieved or be ashamed. I nodded.

Katara was soon Waterbending, the thing I love most to watch. Katara always seems so peaceful when she Waterbends, but tonight, she seemed stressed out.

"Katara, if you want me to go and leave you alone while you're Waterbending, I can." I told Katara. Truth is, I didn't want to leave, so I hoped that Katara would answer no. "Aang you can stay if you want," Katara responded. I nodded. I didn't leave, to be precise, I thought that I was frozen in place.

It was taking Katara a long time just to get the push and pull of the Water right. "Katara, you can tell me when ever you want, don't worry about it." I told Katara reassuringly. Truth is, I wanted to know right now, but I knew Katara had to think of how to tell me, either the good news (that she likes me), or the bad news (that she likes me as a friend).

"Aang, I'm ready to tell you how I feel, but I'm scared that Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh will find out." Katara told me. I was scared of what Sokka could do to me if he found out, so maybe it is a good idea to wait, but I knew that if Sokka was going to make me go through some kind of test or something, I could just give meat and he'll forgive me. But Sokka was acting stranger then usual, maybe because he and Suki were having a fight, or something like that. I really don't think that anyone was paying attention to what Sokka said about Suki anymore, but I think that just maybe, Sokka has a crush on Toph, but he doesn't know it, yet.

"Katara, lets try and get Sokka to realize that he likes Toph. It will be hard though..." I said to Katara. Hopefully she would say yes, and then she would be able to tell me the answer. "Sure. It will be fun to see his reaction, if he ever realizes it." Katara responded. "Great!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4: Toph

Wow… Now that I have thanked every person who has helped me, I'll tell you that this is the point (in my opinion) that the story starts getting good. The last line is a sorta cliffie. But don't worry! It's good what happens! Nothing bad, I promise! You know, for a while it's good, than it gets worse… Anyway, on with chapter 4: Toph!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own this story! **

I felt Twinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen coming back. I sighed. Not with relief, with sadness. I would have been happy if Sokka liked me back, so maybe that's why I'm sad. Maybe it was that there was couples all around me, Katara and Aang, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai...the list went on and on.

"Hey Toph, we have something to tell you," Sugar Queen said. I groaned. "What is it?" I said, clearly annoyed. "It's about Sokka," Twinkle-Toes added. "What is it!" I exclaimed, happily. _Strange, I'm never in a mood like this. Guess it's the word Sokka..._ I thought. "We have a plan to see if Sokka ever realizes that he likes you. Do you want to be in this plan, or not." Sugar Queen said. "It'll be funny to see his reaction, don't you think?" Twinkle-Toes added. "OK! Let's do this plan. But how will we get him to realize it?" I said. "Him to realize what?" Snoozles asked us. I couldn't believe that this is the second time today that I didn't feel him coming. "Nothing, Sokka." I said quickly. Sokka shrugged and went to his tent. "I'm going to sleep." he said.

After Snoozles went to sleep, we kept on discussing the plan even further. "So, we all agree that Sokka and Suki need to be broken up for 2-3 days, to realize that he likes Toph?" Twinkle-Toes said. "Yep," me and Sugar Queen said. We laughed, not the forceful kind, the true kind. It had been so long since we laughed like that. I even think that Snoozles snoring joined the laughter, somehow.

When we stopped laughing, Snoozles had woken up. "What is with all the laughter! I am trying to sleep here!" Snoozles said. That is why I call him Snoozles, he loves to sleep! "Well then, we must be heading on to sleep land, Sokka!" Sugar Queen exclaimed, sarcastically. Sugar Queen wasn't the sarcastic type, so you couldn't really tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but today, she got really good at being sarcastic. Snoozles sighed. "So why were you all laughing? Did my tent fall down when I was sleeping?" Snoozles asked us. "Well..." Twinkle-Toes started. Apparently, we were all on the same page: we didn't know what to say, or how to say it. "We were laughing at the memories?" Sugar Queen tried. "Nice try Katara. Now tell me." Snoozles said. I took a deep breath. "We were talking about a plan for you. That's all, Sokka. Trust me," I said, while walking to my tent.

I was soon wishing that I could see, so that I could see what everything looks like. It would be a miracle, if it did happen though... I hoped that if it did happen, I would still be able to bend metal, and see with my feet. I started to wonder what Sokka would look like, what Twinkle-Toes would look like, what Sugar Queen would look like, what Zuko (I still don't know what nick-name for him!) would look like, even what Suki (yep, the girl I hate doesn't have a nick-name) would look like. I soon fell asleep thinking about what it would be like to see.

But when I woke up in the morning I shrieked a happy, excited scream.

**A/N:** **Told you! It's good, so don't worry about it. And in the next chapter… we'll just say this: Katara's motherly side sort of comes out. **


	5. Chapter 5: Katara

So… did everyone like the last chapter? I hope so… if anyone asks about why I made Toph have sight (oops! I spoiled something!) I actually let my fingers take control. And then when I re-read it… I noticed that I had given Toph sight, and after that, the story's plot was much better. And a familiar character comes in this chapter. Anyway… on with chapter 5: Katara!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I do, however, own Toph's sight! **

I heard Toph scream.

I tried to get there first, but I forgot my Water-pouch. I sighed. An annoyed sigh to be exact. I grabbed my Water-pouch and then ran toward Toph's tent.

To my surprise, Aang and Sokka were there, but instead of getting ready to fight, they were standing, their mouths gaping. I asked what they were staring at, but instead of getting a response with words, Aang pointed at Toph, who was surprisingly happy. "Toph, why are you so happy?" I asked. "I can see!" she responded happily.

I could only stand there, like Aang and Sokka. "What is so bad that I can see now? I can still feel the earths vibrations, and I can still Metalbend, so I just don't see why to be so worried." Toph told us. I was the first to react. Curse my motherly skills... "Toph when did this happen? Do you know how happy your parents are going to be when they find out you can see? Do you know that you're going to have to learn how to read and write?" I said, while pacing. "It happened last night sometime, because when I went to bed I couldn't see at all, and now I can. Yes, I do know that my parents are probably going to throw a party because I can see now. And test me, I'm going to try to write a word that you will say, then read the letters off the sheet of paper." Toph answered each of my questions one-by-one.

After Toph answered my questions, we had to move our camp, because Toph felt with her Earthbending that someone was ambushing us. We quickly packed up camp, and then got on Appa.

Toph just stood there while we were packing up. "Toph, come on. If someone is about to ambush us we need to get out of here fast!" I yelled at Toph from Appa. "It feels like we know these people, yet we don't know them..." Toph said. She was still getting used to the fact that she can see, but Sokka and Aang exchanged glances and murmured something about Earthbending, then Aang got off of Appa, and felt the vibrations of the Earth along with Toph. "Toph's right. I haven't felt these vibrations in months... what if we do know these people, and if we don't they could be nice." Aang said. "Like I've said before, always the optimist." Sokka said. We groaned. Sokka was a little too sarcastic at times like these.

"Hello there! Why are you two on Appa?" I heard a familiar voice ask us. "Suki!" Sokka exclaimed.

While Suki was chatting with Sokka, I saw that two people were missing. _Toph and Aang... _I thought. "Hey Sokka, do you know where Aang and Toph went? I need to tell them something." I asked Sokka. He just shook his head. I should have known that he wouldn't know. When he talks to Suki, nothing can take him out of it.

I went into the forest, hoping to find them. "Aang! Toph!" I yelled. Nothing. "Aang! Toph!" I yelled again, even more concerned. "Right here Sugar Queen!" I heard Toph yell.

"Where did you go? I was beginning to think that Fire Nation Rebellions got to you two." I said. "Hey, where's Aang?" I asked. Toph looked at the sky. "I don't know..." Toph answered quietly.

I started crying. I was concerned for Aang, but what if the Fire Nation Rebellions got to him already? Toph called for Sokka and Suki to come and help look for Aang, but I had a feeling where to go... the Southern Air Temple. I told everyone that I thought that Aang would be there, so we decided to start looking tomorrow morning.

**A/N: Wow! This was my longest chapter yet! I told you that it would get worse later on, but this isn't the worst of it. Just go along with me here. **


	6. Chapter 6: Aang

So, does anyone think that something bad is going to happen to Aang in the nearby future? Because I do! Probably because I've written up to chapter 20... but, that doesn't mean that I can't do something happy for a bit, right? Anyway, I wrote this chapter around Christmas time, and I couldn't help but put some Christmas cheer into this, well, at least for a while. So, I know it's early to put this up before Christmas, but I promise you that I will (hopefully) update every Monday, to make Monday's more bearable. Enough of my blabbering, on with chapter 6: Aang!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

When I got to the Southern Air Temple, I knew that everyone would know (mostly Katara) that I would be here. Instead of taking Appa, I took my glider.

I knew that Christmas was coming up soon, and I really hoped that they would love what I will do with the Southern Air Temple. I had to think where the Christmas decorations would be. They haven't been used in over a hundred years; I knew that because last time they were used was when I was 10 years old.

"102 years since they were used, where could they be?" I wondered aloud. "I know!" I exclaimed. They were in Gyatso's room. It was so dusty... I still couldn't believe that the Fire Nation kilt all the Airbenders...

I started decorating. _A little tinsel here, a little tinsel there. _I thought. After a few hours, I was done. I smiled at my good job. There was tinsel all around the pillars, the hallway was decorated with a lot of wreaths and garlands, there was little Christmas ornaments all around the place little star decorations, snowmen decorations, even little fake trees on each wall of the Southern Air Temple! It was perfect.

Then, I realized that I needed to cook the food. What was I going to cook? There was nothing here except weeds and dead trees!

Kyoshi Island! It was nearly a day's trip, but it would have to work. I knew for a fact that Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph wouldn't be here in 3-4 days, so I was safe, for a while at least. I started packing; it was quick because of the lack of food and supplies.

When I was done packing, I only had at least a few supplies, bandages and bags. For food, the only food I had was a few bananas. For money, I had some WaterTribe money left. 8 dollars. I knew that I had to first think of how I was going to get the food and supplies from Kyoshi Island, to here. That was going to be the hard part.

I decided to think of how, while flying. When I had everything securely in the bags, I took off. _Run, run, run, and then take off._ I thought. Soon, I was in the air, going toward Kyoshi Island.

Soon, Kyoshi Island was in my view, and I was exhausted. I landed, and like the usual now, a huge crowd came toward me and cheered. "Thank you all, but can I have some food and supplies, and a good place to rest? I'm making a Christmas dinner for my friends at the Southern Air Temple." I said, while remembering that I sent Zuko and Mai an invitation, telling them to meet me there and to stop by Kyoshi Island, a few weeks ago, so that they would hopefully get there on time.

Soon, I had all the supplies, food, and rest that I would need to get back to the Southern Air Temple. I said thanks to them all for helping me, and gave them all the WaterTribe money that I had. I took off, with the same thoughts in my head as the first time: _Run, run, run, and then take off._

I soon arrived at the Southern Air Temple to start cooking, but I decided to rest first. I just travelled for almost a day! I needed some rest. So I went to my bed and took a nap.

**A/N: You are probably thinking that I am such a jerk for cutting the Kyoshi trip short, but if you would like to know what happened, I'll tell you know. Aang got rested up and did some shopping, talked to the Kyoshi Warriors, and -gulps- bought meat. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aang doesn't like meat, he won't touch meat. But, it was for his friends! And, you're probably wondering how Aang travelled to the Southern Air Temple in less than a day, while everyone else, is taking a few days, or a few weeks. I thought about it two, until I remembered that Aang was somewhere around the Serpents Pass (my opinion only!) and flew to the Fire Nation in one night **_**on**_** his glider. So, I thought, I could put a little of that in this chapie. Now, if that helped the two main questions I had a feeling I would read, just wait till next week for the next chapie! It's going to be another Aang one. And, if people are wondering why Aang is the first to have two chapters in a row, it's because of two things. 1. I relate to him the most (I am a vegetarian, just like him, I hate having to much pressure on me, and I will never kill someone.). 2. Toph will have **_**three**_** chapters in a row later on (I think chapters 13-15. 15 included.). And I think no other chapter that I will write will ever get bigger than this one. 946 words. **


	7. Chapter 7: Aang

I couldn't wait for me to update on Monday, so I updated now. I decided that I'd update as soon as I can! Sorry for any confusion. I might be able to update everyday, or as soon as I can. On with chapter 7: Aang!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though I wish I did.**

When I woke up after my well-rested nap, I immediately started baking. It helps when the teacher responsible for you, makes a lot of cakes and Airbends them at the other teachers. When I was decorating earlier, I left all the Monk's statues without any decorations on them, but I did clean up their statues.

I felt lucky that I bought a lot of meat for Sokka, but he would have to cook it the way he wants it to be cooked.

I was nearly done baking all the meals. The first meal was an appetizer, a salad (that I was sure that Sokka would hate!), but just for Sokka (in his dishes, of course), I put in a lot of meat.

For the main course, a platypus-bear egg for Sokka with a side of tiger-seal meat and water, for Katara, some fruits (definitely not a papaya) and tiger-seal meat and water, for Toph, almost like Sokka's except without the tiger-seal meat, but nuts and a nut-cracker to crack the nuts (so she won't use my staff again!) and water, for Zuko, some fish and some mangos and some tea, for Mai, (I only guessed though) some vegetables and some fish and some tea, for Suki, some kind of strange meat and some mangos and some water, for me, that's where I had a problem. I didn't know what to eat for myself! I started pacing. _What was I going to eat?_ I thought.

I knew after a few minutes of pacing. I started cooking my meal. It was going to be just vegetables and nuts and water.

When I was finished cooking my meal, I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. _Uh oh... what if it's everybody! I'm not even done cooking, or setting up the table!_ I thought.

"We got your invitation Avatar! Are you here?" I heard Zuko call. I sighed with relief. At least things would get done quicker now.

"Hey Zuko! I'm in here!" I shouted to where ever Zuko was. "OK!" I heard Zuko answer. They found me quicker than I expected.

"Hey Avatar, do you need any help?" I heard Zuko ask me a few minutes later. "Sure. Do you think you can set up the table?" I asked Zuko. "Oh goody, table placements." I heard Mai say in monotone behind me. "Great to see you to Mai." I said.

"Did you make another meal for a wise, old man?" I heard Iroh ask behind me. "Iroh! Good thing I bought extra food." I said. I was surprised that Iroh came to the Southern Air Temple, but I soon understood why. Zuko was his nephew, and he goes almost where ever he goes, if it's food related or if it's just to make sure he'll be all right. In this case, it's the food.

"Iroh, can you help me make the deserts? I just finished the main course, but I had no idea that you were coming, so I never made you anything. So sorry about that. Can you help me with deserts and your main course?" I asked Iroh. "Sure thing. But we have to hurry up. If it took us 3-4 weeks to get here, your friends will probably arrive tomorrow, if you left when you said you will in the letter." Iroh said.

Soon we were all done cooking and doing the table placements. I showed Zuko, Mai, and Iroh where they would be sleeping, and then I went to my room for the sleep that I needed.

It was now nighttime. Everyone would be here in less than a day. It made me happy thinking about it, and their reaction when they see the place.

I soon fell asleep to those thoughts.

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters, by far. I just realized something. So far, Mai's only line was in this chapter! So sorry Mai fans! I'll try and re-write things so Mai talks more! Anyway, happy Easter incase I don't post a chapter tomorrow or on Sunday. Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8: Toph

Well, I have to say two things. One, I updated my profile incase you are interested. Two, thanks for all the reviews I got! You all made my day, especially when I went on my email this morning and noticed 4 reviews (two for this story, two for my newest one)! Thanks a million times! Now, on with chapter 8: Toph!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

"There it is!" I exclaimed. "The Southern Air Temple..." I said breathlessly.

It was amazing. The towers were plain, but sophisticated, and the swirls on them made them look even more fancy. The pathways weren't plain at all, they had something on them, but because we weren't close enough to see what it is, I couldn't make it out.

I could imagine what it looked like one hundred years ago, before the war started. "Wow... Aang lived there? It looks so beautiful..." I said so quietly that only Appa and Momo could hear.

Truth is, I sort of knew that Twinkle-Toes was up to something, but I could never figure it out, and now we are at the Southern Air Temple, so I was willing to bet, Aang had something to do with this.

Soon we landed, and Sugar Queen identified what was on the pathways. "Wreaths? But how? Why?" Sugar Queen wondered aloud. "Come on Katara. We have to find your boyfriend and see that he's okay." Snoozles said. Sugar Queen didn't protest, but her heart rate went up. I smirked. It was fun seeing other people do that instead of you.

Everyone but me was yelling "Aang!" I was yelling "Twinkle-Toes! I can still feel the Earth's vibrations so you better come out!" After what felt like hours of walking around, I felt four different people: one was Twinkle-Toes, the other was Iroh, the third was Zuko, and the fourth one was Mai. "Guys! Over here! I think I found Twinkle-Toes, Iroh, Zuko, and Mai!" I yelled.

A few seconds later, they were all around me. "OK, I think they're in there, but I'll go first just in case. Is that OK with everyone?" I said. They nodded in agreement.

When I walked into whatever the room was, there stood Twinkle-Toes, Zuko, Iroh, and Mai. "Hey, everyone come on in." I said. Twinkle-Toes jumped to the sound of my voice. "Hey Toph. How have you been the past 3-4 days?" he asked nervously. "Great. We've just been searching for you, that's all. Yours? The place looks like you've been busy." I replied. "Looks? I thought you are blind." Iroh said. "Twinkle-Toes must have forgotten to tell you guys that, now I can see. Both with my eyes and my feet. And I can still bend metal." I answered.

Sugar Queen was the last to come in while we were talking.

"Aang, why did you do all of this? I thought that I would never see you again..." Sugar Queen told Twinkle-Toes. "It's just that I thought we should spend the first Christmas without a war going on for a hundred years here, at the Southern Air Temple. I didn't mean to make you worry Katara..." Twinkle-Toes reassured Sugar Queen. "Oh... OK. I'm going out for a quick walk." Sugar Queen said while leaving the room. Twinkle-Toes expression fell. He probably wanted to spend this Christmas with Sugar Queen.

Twinkle-Toes started going after her, but Snoozles put his hand on his shoulder and said don't. Twinkle-Toes nodded and went back to talking with everyone.

I started to follow Sugar Queen; I knew that I wasn't needed for a while, so I followed her. I really had no idea where she was going, so I stayed behind her, just to surprise her at the right moment.

That could be awhile...

**A/N: Ok, next chapter Katara gets hurt. Chapter after that Sokka yells at Aang for no reason. Stay tuned and hit the review button! **


	9. Chapter 9: Katara

Happy Easter everybody! I really hope you all had a great Easter! I had a lot of chocolate, so before my energy where's off, here's chapter 9: Katara!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

I didn't really know where I was going. I just went where my feet took me.

After a few minutes of walking, I stopped.

Everything came to a still around me. It was simply beautiful. I wish that time could've stopped in that moment for me; everything felt like it was almost perfect. The almost was the answer that I still haven't given Aang to tell him that I love him, but I honestly can't say it. You could say, at the very least, I was an overly obsessed girl who had a crush, and the crush loved her back, but she just couldn't say 'I love you' at his face.

I started walking back to where I thought was, the kitchen.

After a while, I felt like I was being followed.

Every time I looked behind me, no one was there. Maybe I was just becoming paranoid, until I heard a bang and a 'Stupid poll. Why couldn't I feel this with Earthbending?'

"Toph, I know that's you. Why were you following me?" I asked Toph. "What? Did you think that I had nothing to talk about to? Do you think that you are the only person here that needs time to think about things?" Toph asked me, she seemed to be yelling. I didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry Toph. But that still doesn't answer my question." I told Toph.

She Earthbended a rock at me.

The rock hit me in the gut, hard. I went flying backward and hit a wall. I couldn't yell out for help because of the massive pain I was in. "Look Toph. I know you hate me at the moment, but listen to me. I was only wondering why, you could have said that you didn't want to talk about it, and I would have left it at that, but now that you Earthbended a rock at me, I need to know why. Please Toph. I'm your friend and I worry about you, about Aang, about Sokka, about Zuko, and about Suki. Please tell me why!" I whispered loudly, but not to loudly because I was close to everyone.

"Suki... Why did you have to mention her Katara?" Toph said, now crying.

"Toph, what's wrong?" I asked.

After a while of tears and helping me get up, I finally figured out why Toph was so sad: She hated Suki for being with Sokka.

"At least you're not me at the moment Toph." I told her. "Why?" Toph asked. "Because, every time I try to tell Aang that I do love him, everything in my body, doesn't work. It's like, you if you couldn't see with your Earthbending. I just can't say it..." I told her. Toph smiled. "Why don't you just get me to help you out on that?" she asked. "Well, what if Aang doesn't believe you? What if he thinks that I'm just trying to get someone else to tell him how I really feel?" I asked.

Toph had to think about it.

"He might, unless you are standing beside me, and I'm punching you to get the words out." Toph responded, smiling evilly. "OK, just don't hurt me to much, like this." I told her.

I was still very sore, and stiff.

"How are we going to tell everyone how I got hurt? Will you take the blame or not?" I asked her. "Sure, why not." Toph responded.

We started to walk back, hoping Sokka wouldn't be mad.

When we entered the room, I took a deep breath and told them what happened.

**A/N: Was I a bit mean to Katara or did she get what she deserved? And should I post the next chapter up where Aang gets yelled at by Sokka, for no reason? And just to clear things up, Toph Earthbended a rock at Katara because she got her upset. Well, have a happy Easter and review! (Any suggestions for my newest story **_**Missing**_** are welcome!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Aang

So, did you enjoy the last chapter? I've decided to upload up to chapter 13 today. Now, on with chapter 10: Aang!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

When I heard what happened to Katara, I didn't know what to do.

Apparently, only Sokka knew what to do.

"YOU HURT HER! HOW COULD YOU?" Sokka screamed at Toph. "I'm sorry" Toph whispered. "Sokka, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Katara reassured Sokka. "IT'S OKAY! YOU COULD HAVE YELLED FOR HELP, BUT NO! YOU DIDN'T COME CLOSE TO YELLING FOR HELP! YOU WERE IN PAIN KATARA! WE COULD HAVE HELPED! EXCEPT FOR AANG! HE WOULD HAVE STOOD THERE, LIKE HE IS NOW, DOING NOTHING!" Sokka yelled at Katara and me. "Sokka, don't take this out on Aang, please. I-I... I love him." Katara said. "Y-You love me?" I stammered. "Yes, I do love you." Katara said, while blushing.

Sokka groaned in the back round. "AANG, JUST LEAVE ALREADY! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID MONK TRADITIONS, AT ALL! SO JUST LEAVE!" Sokka screamed at me.

I followed Sokka's instructions, I left.

I knew that they didn't know their way around the Temple, so I was safe, for a while at least. Hopefully, Toph wouldn't find me in the place where I was going.

Good thing no one else could open the Air Temple Sanctuary, so that's where I went. I was going to get in, close the door, but not all the way, and hide there until I felt like leaving.

After a while of walking, I finally got to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It looked the same as it always did. I was happy, only for a moment though.

Sokka's words rang in my mind, again: _"AANG, JUST LEAVE ALREADY! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID MONK TRADITIONS, AT ALL! SO JUST LEAVE!"_

Tears stung in my eyes.

I had to fight the urge to not burst out in tears right there. I Airbended Air in the blue swirls, entered the room, quietly, and nearly closed the door behind me.

There was just enough light for me to make out the shadow line of my past lives. I avoided them, not because I wanted to, because I didn't want to bump into them and cause some catastrophic disaster.

Soon the sun was beginning to set, and I couldn't see the out-line of their statues anymore.

I started to think why Sokka would want me to leave. All I could think of was that he didn't want me to be with Katara, even though everyone knew how she felt about me. He was probably growling, or yelling at Katara, or both.

I knew that they were looking for me, yelling out my name, not having a clue where I was. I couldn't hear them, but Katara would have talked them into it.

I smiled at that thought, and then frowned at the next.

Katara said that she needed to Waterbend to tell me. She told me when she _wasn't _Waterbending.

Or was she?

She could have been, there was Water in the drinks that I prepared. There was a lot of Water in that room, now that I can think about it.

Soon it was night, and I was still lost in my thoughts, until a familiar voice called my name.

"Aang! Aang if you can hear me, please respond! Please!" Katara called.

I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Katara where I was, or not?

I decided to. Though, how was I going to tell her?

"Aang! Please! I-I don't want to lose you again..." Katara said quietly. "Katara! I'm in here! Just open the door!" I called. "AANG!" Katara cried happily.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short paragraphs. **

**Please hit the review button!**


	11. Chapter 11: Aang

Aang and Katara kiss in this chapter! Please tell me if I should make the kissing scenes better or not, because I think I suck at them. Now, chapter 11: Aang!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Hey Katara. What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Aang, I've been looking for you. Why were you in here?" Katara asked. "Well Sokka said to leave, so I came here. I really needed to think about things." I told her.

"Does Sokka still hate me?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know. I think he was just mad at Toph for hurting me, but I healed myself before I came looking for you. I don't even know if he meant saying those words to you..." Katara said. "Come on. We got to go before Sokka thinks that you hurt me, which you never would." Katara added.

I got up, headed to the door, and opened it because it nearly closed on her when she entered. Soon we were walking back to the dining room, not even noticing that we were holding hands.

"Hey, everyone! I found Aang!" Katara yelled at the door before we entered.

"Hey Twinkle-Toes, where were you?" Toph asked. "Somewhere." I responded. Before Toph could respond, Sokka came rushing out, glaring at me.

_Oh no... he's going to yell at me..._ I thought.

"KATARA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sokka yelled at Katara. She looked hurt for a minute, and then we realized that we were holding hands.

"Aang I-I... you should feed Appa. He probably misses you" Katara told me, looking like she about to burst out crying right there. "Katara, you can come with me if you want." I said.

Sokka was giving me the death glare, Toph was really just watching, Zuko and Mai were looking bored, Katara was about to cry, and Iroh was drinking his tea. I gave up and started walking to Appa. I missed him and all, it's just, it's always easier if someone helps.

"Hey Buddy!" I said. Appa groaned in content. "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked Appa. I gave Appa the extra food, all the nuts, the vegetables, the hay that I bought on Kyoshi Island, and the fruit. "See you in the morning Buddy." I told Appa as I was going back to the dining room. Appa groaned.

When I got back to the dining room, Sokka was still yelling at everyone, except Suki.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MEAT!" Sokka yelled. "Sokka, calm down. I'm sure we will find you some meat. Just calm down." Suki said. Sure enough, he calmed down, until he saw me. "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR MY SISTER, AANG!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm going to my room now." I whispered.

I turned around and went back to my room. I didn't want to get in more trouble with Sokka. As I was walking back to my room, I heard someone behind me.

"Aang, wait!" Katara called.

"Katara, I don't want Sokka to get mad at me for talking to you." I told her. "I got to go, OK? See you in the morning Katara." I added.

I kept on walking to my room, until Katara turned me around, and kissed me.

It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't short kiss, it was perfect.

When we pulled apart, I was blushing like crazy. It was my dream for Katara to kiss me.

And it happened again.

"See you in the morning, Aang!" Katara said, while walking back to the dining room. "You too, Katara!" I called. I started walking to my room.

When I got to my room, I went to sleep as soon as I got in my bed.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 11. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12: Katara

Last chapter of the day! Chapter 12: Katara!

**Disclaimer: **

**Sokka: She doesn't own us! **

** Me: What he said! **

After I kissed Aang, I went back to the dining room, hoping that no one noticed that I left. Unfortunately they did notice.

"So, where did you go Sugar Queen?" Toph asked. "Well... I was..." I couldn't say it.

I knew that Sokka would kill Aang, so I didn't say it, at least not in front of him.

"Toph, I will tell you later." I said. "I'm going to bed." I added. "Hold up Katara, what were you doing?" Suki asked. "Like I said, later." I replied. "But that was for Toph." Suki said. "Suki, please. I will tell everyone in the morning." I said. I started walking to my room.

"Katara, if Aang hurt you I can-" I cut Sokka off. "AANG DID NOT HURT ME! YOU ARE THE ONE HURTING AANG! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" I yelled at Sokka. Sokka backed off.

"Katara? Are you okay? I heard shouts from my room. I came here as quick as I could. Well, for an Airbender." Aang said, while panting.

"AANG!" I said at Aang, much happier. I ran over to Aang, and hugged him. Aang was startled at first, but he hugged me back over time.

After we hugged, Sokka started yelling, again. I cut him off, again.

"Sokka, can you stop yelling at Aang? Or do you want me to yell at you again?" I asked Sokka, annoyed.

He immediately stopped yelling at Aang.

"Aang, how did you hear me yelling at Sokka?" I asked.

"Katara, I really don't know. Last time something like this happened, was when I was with the Guru, trying to master the Avatar State, and I saw that you were in trouble, and I left. I guess something like that happened here." Aang replied. I nodded. It made sense that Aang cared for me deeply enough that his Avatar sense would warn him about me..

"Aang you should probably head back to bed. That's where I was headed before Sokka here was about to threat to do something." I told Aang, while pointing at Sokka.

"Yeah, sure I was, Katara." Sokka replied, sarcastically.

"Sokka, really? Do you really need to be sarcastic?" I asked him. "Yes, Katara. It's apart of my identity." he responded.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

It was probably better if I went to bed, or else Sokka would yell at me for hugging Aang.

While Aang was showing me where I slept, I could only think of what Aang thinks of me.

"Aang. Do you still love me, even if Sokka's mad at both of us?" I asked him.

Aang looked stricken by my question, as if I insulted him.

"Of course I do Katara. I've loved you since I first saw you in the South Pole." Aang replied. I smiled.

Aang was so...perfect. He is sweet, kind, he listens to what people have to say, he never interrupts unless he has to, he is trustful, and any person would be lucky to be friends with him.

"Aang, if Sokka even tries to hurt you, I'll get back at him." I told Aang.

"Katara, he's your brother. I don't have any siblings, so I can only guess that they fight, but if you do that, Toph and Suki would never forgive you.

"Here's where you will be sleeping, and I'm right beside you, Zuko is right across the hall and Sokka will be sleeping on the other side of your room." Aang said.

"Aang, you should show everyone where they will be sleeping." I told him. "Yeah you're right. See you in the morning Katara." Aang said.

I went to bed right after that.

**A/N: Happy Easter! Hope you had a chocolate filled one like me! **


	13. Chapter 13: Toph

I'm so happy! Unless you PM me, you will never know why!

There are a lot of Tokka moments in the next few chapters. But, lets not get into that. So, here's chapter 13: Toph!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Toph you will be sleeping in this room by Mai, Sokka you will be sleeping right in this room beside Katara's, Suki you will be sleeping in the other room by Sokka's, Zuko I had to move you, so you are now sleeping on the other side of Mai, Iroh I had to move you as well, so you are now sleeping in the other room by Zuko, and Mai, well I think you figured it out, and I will be sleeping in my original room which is on the other side of Katara's. Is that okay?" Twinkle-Toes said.

"I have a question. Why did you move everyone who was here helping, except for you?" Zuko asked. "Well, that was my room 100 years ago, before I ran away, so that's why." Twinkle-Toes answered. Zuko nodded. We all turned around and went to our rooms.

When I went to my room and entered, I was surprised to see that there were sheets on the bed already.

I guess you could call it a miracle.

I turned around and went toward Twinkle-Toes' room. "Hey Twinkle-Toes, did you make the sheets? Or did you just leave it?" I asked Twinkle-Toes. "Of course I made the sheets! Do you think that I just left everything dusty?" Twinkle-Toes replied. "No, I was just wondering, thanks anyway." I said.

I went back to my room.

That night, I couldn't get any sleep. The only thing that was really making me worry was if Snoozles actually had a crush on me. I still thought that I had no chance with him.

After what I thought was midnight, I decided just to give up on sleep. Even though I would be cranky in the morning, it was for the best.

I sighed.

I was going to be a huge grouch in the morning. But the good thing is that, I can now think of nicknames for Iroh, Mai, Zuko, and Suki. Sparky would be good for Zuko, Mai's nickname could be Sharpie, and I didn't know any for Iroh and Suki.

I soon heard a knock from my door.

"Hello? Toph, you awake?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Oh, just wondering." Sokka responded.

It could be my imagination, but Sokka sounded nervous.

"Sokka if you need to talk to me, I am probably going to be awake all night." I told him.

Soon the door opened and Sokka came rushing though. He then closed the door, and came to me.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked. "All night. You?" I asked. "Same." he responded.

"Why did you knock on my door?" I asked him. "Because I need to talk to you." Sokka answered. "OK. Go ahead." I said.

"Well, Suki and I are in a huge fight, it might end our relationship, as well as our friendship, so one time, Suki asked if I liked anyone else, you know besides her. I said no, because at that moment I didn't. Then Suki called me a liar and we really haven't talked since. We tried to keep it secret, we really did, but it's getting really worrisome, because even though Suki told me to calm down, that was pretty much the first time she talked to me in a few days. We always had chats every hour or so, but I think she really hates me, along with Katara and Aang. I think that you are the only you don't hate me at the moment..." Sokka said. "Sokka, Aang doesn't hate you, I can tell. He's just confused at what you said earlier. Katara is mad at you for yelling at Aang, and Suki, well I don't know. As for me, I don't hate you." I said.

"Thanks Toph." Sokka said.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 13 for you. Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14: Toph

Chapter 14: Toph!

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender + me = no own.**

Sokka and me chatted for the rest of the night.

It was great.

I found out stuff in his past like, he always looked up to his father, and he hates straight talk.

I told him one thing in my past that I never told anyone, when I was kidnapped by those Dunderheads the second time. "

They were mocking me...saying that even though I thought I was the greatest Earthbender of all time, I couldn't bend metal. I showed them. I Metalbended out, and the dumb one thought it was just a trick, so I yelled 'It's not. It's the real deal!' and then I Metalbended them inside, and left." I said.

Sokka was staring at me, gaping.

"Sokka, are you okay?" I asked. "They trapped you in a Metal box, and nearly took you home. If I could have gotten to them..." Sokka said.

I smiled, he was back to normal.

"Sokka, why did you say 'at that moment' earlier?" I asked him. "Well... it's just that... I do like someone else, now that I think about it... she has black hair, is a great listener, and she's awesome." Sokka responded. It could have been just my imagination, but he sounded nervous, as if the girl that he likes doesn't like him back.

It took me awhile for me to realize whom Sokka described.

"Sokka, is it me?" I asked him, blushing. "Well... I... yeah..." Sokka said. "Sokka, no need to be nervous." I told him. "Why?" he asked. "I have had a crush on you for awhile, so don't be nervous." I told him. "Really?" he asked. "Really." I responded. "Wow... you really like me?" Sokka asked.

I laughed.

"Yes Sokka." I said. He smiled. Sokka's smile always made me smile. "Sokka, how come you didn't tell me earlier?" I asked. Soon, Sokka was nervous again. "Sokka, like I said before, no need to be nervous." I said, hoping to calm his nerves. Sokka took a deep breath and begun.

"Well, the reason that I didn't tell you Toph, was that I am dating Suki, and I didn't know that I liked you at the time. When I tried to go to sleep earlier, what Suki said haunted my mind, so instead of avoiding it and trying to go to sleep, I thought about it. I thought of all the girls I know and could have a crush on, Suki, Yue, and you. When I thought of you, I was blushing and thinking of the happy memories. That was when I knew that I had a crush on you." Sokka said.

After what Sokka said, I must have fainted, because I woke up and everyone was looking over me, concerned.

"What happened?" I asked. I discovered that it hurt to talk. "Toph, you shouldn't talk. It will hurt. You fainted in your room and landed on the floor, on you head to be precise. It was luck that Sokka was there and came to me, and went straight back to you." Sugar Queen said. I nodded. It was the only thing I could do without having a jolt of pain. "I've been trying to heal you since. Aang went to look for herbs to help you heal and came back a minute ago, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and Suki have been standing around, doing their best to make sure that you heal quickly." Sugar Queen added.

I couldn't help myself; I just had to say it.

"Where's Snoozles? And Suki actually helped me heal?" Suki looked hurt, but nodded. Snoozles came rushing out of nowhere, asking if anyone called him.

They pointed at me.

Sokka looked so happy to see me, awake. "Toph! You're awake!" Sokka exclaimed. I smiled. For the rest of the day, Sokka stayed by my side, declining food offers. He could be a little too nice, at times. I guess that's why I like him so much. All I could do was smile for the rest of the day.

**A/N: If there was any confusion, I'll explain what happened to Toph (well, I'll sorta explain). Toph fainted and landed on her head, Sokka ran to get help. When Toph woke up, it was morning. And Sokka stayed by her side, making sure that if Toph faints and lands on her head again, he can go and get help, again. **

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Toph

Two announcements! One, this will be my last chapter for a while, until I've typed up to chapter 30 or so… second thing is that I _really_ need ideas for the second chapter for _Missing_. If you have any ideas (any!) I'll agree with it. As long as it makes sense and fits with the story.

So, here is chapter 15: Toph!

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

"Sokka, you should go and eat." I told Sokka.

It had been hours since I fainted and Sokka wouldn't leave my side, even for food.

"Toph, I won't go, what if you faint again and no one's here to tell Katara. You would bleed to death." Sokka said.

Sokka could be so stubborn.

"Sokka, get some food, come back, and then everyone will be happy." I said. Sokka nodded and left.

At least he would eat.

While he was getting food, I thought of what he said. Sokka did have a point, I guess. I was still a little confused on how I fainted. It just didn't make sense, I faint after Sokka admitted that he loves me.

How did I faint? Why did I faint? At least I knew that Sokka cared.

Sokka came back a few seconds later, holding two plates of food. At first I thought that the two plates of food was for him, but he then gave me one of them saying that one was for me, and the other was for him.

I smiled. "Thanks Sokka." I said. "You're welcome." Sokka replied.

"Sokka, what happened after I fainted?" I asked.

Sokka looked nervous, but probably remembered what I've said to him earlier because he went back to his normal self.

"Well, I went to get Katara then I went straight back to you, and you were on the ground. Katara came in a few minutes later, along with Aang and Suki and I told them what happened. They were shocked at first, and then they seemed to understand. After that Suki said that she had to talk to me about something. I didn't want to leave you, but I knew it was important so I went. Suki said that we needed to break up, to be honest, I didn't know what to do: be happy, or be sad. Suki knew that I was confused, so she left me to my decision. I decided that we did need a break, maybe not permanent, but a break. So that's what happened after you fainted and before you woke up." Sokka said.

"You and Suki broke up?" I asked.

"Yeah... are you still trying to get this through your head?" Sokka asked, chuckling a bit. I nodded.

It was just a dream for me that they would brake up, but I never thought it would actually happen.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked. "No, you aren't." Sokka answered. I smiled. He always cheered me up.

After Sokka explained what happened after I fainted, Twinkle-Toes came in and said that in three days it would be Christmas. Sokka and me nodded.

Because I was blind, I didn't know when Christmas was, until now. I could read something's, others I can't.

"Sokka, do you actually like me?" I asked. "Toph, I am sure." Sokka answered.

Talking to Sokka, I started to wonder how people could live, knowing that they can't bend. Sokka knew how, but how can he live when his friends and Sugar Queen can?

Well Suki can't, but she is a good warrior, Sokka isn't the best warrior so it makes sense that sometimes he can be depressed.

"Hey Sokka, you do know that Sugar Queen kissed Twinkle-Toes the other night, right?" I said.

I just had to ask.

"My sister kissed Aang? Why didn't you tell anyone Toph?" Sokka asked. "I tried to wait, but it was boring, so I decided to tell you, then I will try to wait again." I responded. Sokka nodded.

Sugar Queen walked in the room looking concerned. "Have you guys seen Aang? He said that he needs to show me something, but I can't find him anywhere." Sugar Queen asked. Sokka and me shook our heads. "Thanks anyway." Sugar Queen said, while leaving.

_Where was Twinkle-Toes? _I wondered.

**A/N: Clifie! Well, sorta…**

**Please review on my short paragraphs! And feel free to ask any questions! **

**And tell me if this chapter had a rushed ending, because then I'll explain why.**


	16. Chapter 16: Katara

Ok, I know it's been awhile since I posted chapter 15 up, but this is where things start to happen. Another thing, this chapter is where the trouble begins. So, onward with chapter 16, Katara!

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

"Aang!" I called out.

It had been hours since I last saw him, and I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Aang, if you can hear me, please answer!" I called again. Still, no answer. I could give up, but I didn't, and I wouldn't give up, not for anyone, especially Aang.

I had gotten Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Mai to help look, and Iroh was helping a bit to. Iroh was looking through the bedrooms.

We had all split up.

I was looking around where I last found Aang, the Air Temple Sanctuary, Toph and Sokka were on Appa looking around in the air, Suki was looking through the kitchen, and Mai and Zuko were looking around the entire place.

"Katara!" Sokka called out from the sky. "Yes Sokka?" I called back. "Iroh found something, get on Appa and we can get everyone else there as well!" Sokka called, again. "Yeah! Apparently, it's really important!" Toph called. "OK! Just land Appa down here and I'll get on!" I said.

Soon Appa landed and I got on top and Suki was already there. "Suki? How did you get on here?" I asked. "Same thing, they called the same thing to me and now we're going to get Mai and Zuko and then go back to Iroh." Suki responded. "Oh." I said.

When we found Mai and Zuko, Sokka and Toph shouted the same thing and then we went toward Iroh. "So what is this important item Uncle wants us to see?" Zuko asked. "Apparently, it's a letter. It has Aang's writing on it so when we flew over the bedrooms Iroh called and said to gather everyone so we can read whatever this letter says." Sokka replied. I smiled.

We might actually find out what happened to Aang.

When we got to Iroh, we sat down in a circle and then decided to get someone to read it. "Why not Katara? She and Aang do like each other." Sokka said. I nodded. They passed the letter to me, and I started reading it

"Dear Friends, I have decided to go on a quest alone. If I do not come back in three hours, I want you all to go to Kyoshi Island on Appa and look for me in the wilderness. If I am gone, I want you all to know this. Katara, I love you with all my heart and I will never love anyone else, Sokka, go and look in the pantry, there is extra meat there-" as soon as Sokka heard that comment, he ran to the pantry and found at least 20 pounds of meat. I sighed; Sokka loved meat a little too much. "Toph, you are a great Earthbending teacher as well as a friend and I hope Sokka realizes that he loves you, Zuko, you might have hunted me for an entire year, but you are a great Firebending teacher and I hope you and Mai have a great life together, Mai, you might have hunted me for almost a year, but you and Zuko are meant for each other so I hope you and Zuko have a great life together, Suki, I got you more battle gear just look underneath the table, and Iroh, I got you different tea ingredients just look in the pantry beside the meat, you should get it before Sokka thinks it's meat, you probably would never see it."

As I finished Aang's letter, I realized that it has been at least four hours since I last saw him.

"We have to go and find him, it's been over three hours." I said. Everyone nodded, and we went to go get ready.

And hopefully, Aang was okay.

**A/N: Don't worry Aang lovers. Aang's just injured. But, he's still alive. I wouldn't kill Aang! Also, the next chapter should be up by the 16****th****. If it isn't, nag away!**

**So, review please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Aang

Yeah, I know, _way_ after the 16th.

This chapter is for DPluver1432.

You kind of find something about Suki that will lead up to chapter 20 and 22. Anyway, this is chapter 17 Aang.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own ATLA. **

I hoped that someone found my letter, because I hurt my leg just a few minutes ago.

If they don't get here soon... I couldn't think of what could happen next.

My quest was to find the perfect rock, to make a betrothal necklace for Katara, so when I propose to her in the future, I won't have to think of another design. I had the perfect design in my mind, the Water Tribe symbol on one side, and the Air Nomad symbol on the other. On the Water Tribe symbol side, Katara and I were holding hands and we were smiling proudly. On the Air Nomad symbol side, Katara and I were at the Southern Air Temple and just being happy. I thought it was perfect, but I knew that no one else would, so I kept it a secret.

I don't know how my leg got injured, all I know is that I was walking and I saw the perfect rock, I went toward a little quicker and after I grabbed it, my leg started to throb, and I fell right there.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang!" Katara called.

I put the rock in my pocket. "Over here!" I called.

Katara soon found me, and called for everyone else. When they came and saw my leg, they gasped. "What?" I asked. Katara reached for my leg, her healing hands ready.

I winced.

"Aang, what happened?" Katara asked. "I was walking and I picked up this rock then my leg started to throb." I answered, while pulling the rock out of my pocket to show her. Katara nodded, still not telling me what actually happened to my leg. "So, why did you pick the rock up Aang?" Sokka asked, teasingly. "I wanted to make something with the rock..." I answered. I looked down, so that no one could see me blushing. "What did you want to make exactly Aang?" Katara asked. "A betrothal necklace for you in the future." I whispered so quietly that only Katara could hear me. Katara smiled.

"What happened to my leg?" I asked. "Well... I think that you set off a trap and something hit you in the leg. But if that happened... where and what is the thing that hit you?" Katara said. I gulped, if this was true, would I be okay? How would I recover with Christmas only 2 days away?

"Where will we go?" Suki asked, nervously. "Suki... what are you hiding?" Sokka asked. "I'm hiding nothing." Suki said, almost immediately. We looked at her, I did my best since the state I was in. "Fine... before I left to meet up with you guys, my town casted me as an outsider." Suki said, sadly. We gasped, I mostly gasped in pain. "I know, but until I clear my name, I cannot return." Suki said.

"What if we tell them that the Avatar has been hurt and we all need a place to stay?" I asked. "That is a good a idea, but I hate using people." Katara said. "Yeah, but I am hurt, and we all need a place to stay." I replied. Katara nodded, but I had a feeling that she still didn't like this idea. But we all knew it was the only thing to do. Katara looked into my eyes, probably wondering if this was the best idea. I nodded and she sighed. "Ok let's go, but I will help Aang walk." Katara said.

We started walking, we knew that we had a long way to the village, and it would be longer considering the fact that my leg was injured.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Pretty short paragraphs. Sadly, this will be my last chapter until sometime in July. I'll be away from the 13th to the 20th (in June), and then it will be almost the end of school. Then my family might ne going to Montreal over summer (July and August for me), which means time away from my computer. So happy summer to all those whose summer has already started and to those (like me) who get a late summer vacation! I'll see you next time I update! Oh! Before I forget, you can ask me any questions about this story or any of my other's through this story! **


	18. Chapter 18: Suki

Hey everyone! I'm back with a special for you! Since everyone has been so patient waiting for me, I posted this chapter up for you! This chapter is special because it's told through Suki's (yes, Suki) POV. After this, my chapters should become weekly. The next chapter will be on the 4th. Besides all of that, have a great Canada day Canadians!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

I sighed.

It had been hours since we found Aang, decided to go to my hometown, and me telling them my huge secret. We had gotten to the village just minutes ago and we heard Aang cry out in pain. We had all turned around and looked, and what we saw made us gasp.

Aang was lying on the ground, something an earthy brown color in his leg, on the opposite side that Katara was on. It was bleeding, but Katara had stopped the bleeding before it got really bad.

Toph perked up. "There is Earth inside of Aang's leg!" she had exclaimed. We were all confused, even Aang. "Someone shot an arrow with an Earth spear, and it landed in Aang's leg." she explained. We nodded.

"So do you think you can get it out?" Katara asked nervously. "Maybe, but I am not entirely sure of what will happen after I get the Earth out." Toph said. "Suki can get cloths and stuff from her village, just tell them about Aang and they should let you in. If they don't, come back and grab someone that they will defiantly trust, but not Aang because of this." Sokka had said. "Alright." I had replied.

So here I was, about to enter my hometown, which people called me an outsider.

I took a deep breath and entered the town.

It felt like I was home, but because they classified me as an outsider, I guess this wasn't home, yet. I started to walk to the dogo, to my Kyoshi Warriors friends, and hopefully, I was still their friend, as they were mine. When I got to the dogo, everyone stopped working and looked at me.

I knew what they were thinking: _What is she doing here? _

It bugged me that I couldn't visit my hometown without getting the uncomfortable stares and thoughts. "Listen, I know you are mad at me for what I didn't do, but this is serious. Aang's been hurt, badly. We were just walking toward this village, from Aang's first injury, but then someone shot an Earth spear at his leg, the other one, and he has been hurt, really badly now. Please help Aang and his friends, and me, just for a while. I promise I'll make it up to this town." I said, hoping that they'll believe me. I had forgotten everyone's names except Ty Lee's. I just didn't know which girl was Ty Lee.

"OK, we'll go with you and get people to trust you, hopefully, but we can't help you out." one of them said, and I recognized the voice as Ty Lee's. "Thanks, really. Follow me, I'll show you all where to go." I said. They started to follow me as I rushed out, hoping that they could help Aang out.

When we got to everyone else, Ty Lee gasped. It was worse then before I left. There was blood all over Katara's hands, legs, and her stomach, but she was racing from tent to tent. Both of the tents were made out of earth. There was one on the left and one on the right. My guess was that one was for Aang and one was for the supplies. I asked where Aang was, so we could get him to a doctor, and Katara pointed to the earth tent on the right. I nodded and we went toward the tent.

Just before we entered, one of the Kyoshi Warriors got scared for seeing blood on Katara's legs, and went to get a doctor. I took a deep breath, then shut my eyes, then at long last, entered - whatever happened to Aang was worse then when I left to get help.

**A/N: If anyone has questions about this chapter (or even my other stories) feel free to ask. Honestly, I've only got a few things to do this summer so if I can answer any questions, any at all, I'll do my best to answer them as correctly as possible. This story is still under construction, so if its not what I told you, I might have changed my mind on that and made it a bit different. Also, I updated my profile incase anyone wants to check it out. Have a great summer everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19: Katara

Chapter 19 is told through Katara's point of view. The first two paragraphs is basically what was happening during chapter 18 for Katara. The next chapter will be up on the 11th. After the 26th, there won't be any new chapters until I get back from my family vacation.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

After Suki left to get help, I asked Toph to make two earth tents. Then I asked her to try and get the earth spear out of Aang's leg. That was a stupid question. As soon as she earthbended the earth spear out of Aang's leg, he started to bleed, badly. I ran to the closest store that has bandages. I paid for them and ran back to Aang with the bandages. As I covered his cuts with the bandages, Toph was half way done the second tent because I asked for the tents to have room for doctors and extra bandages incase they were any, and they were extra. I ran from tent to tent, grabbing bandages making sure that Aang would be okay. It hurt knowing that he was in pain. I didn't know what to think of this situation; he has gotten hurt to many times to count. Whoever did this to him would pay.

After a while of running, I stopped to tell Suki where Aang was, and then went back to getting bandages. To be honest, I didn't know what had happened to Sokka and Toph. Maybe they were watching me run back and forth?

Seconds later, Suki ran up to me "Katara, come. I think Aang's awake," she said. _Aang..._ I thought. I followed her, hoping to see Aang ok. Smiling, dancing, laughing, flying, anyone of those would be all right. But because I didn't protect him good enough, that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

A minute or two later, we got into the tent, and Aang was sitting up, paler then usual. "Aang!" I cried. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Been better," he replied, trying to smile. "Aang, I should have protected you better. I should have heard something coming toward you and Water-Whipped it away. I'm so sorry." I said, hoping that Aang will forgive me. "Katara, it's not your fault. It's mine. If I didn't leave the Southern Air Temple, none of this would've happened." he said, trying to reassure me. "No, it _was_ my fault. I could have protected you. I could be where you're sitting now and you wouldn't be hurt." I insisted. "Katara, it's not your fault. Whoever -or whatever- did this was aiming for me, and they got their wish. If it hit you, I don't know what I would have done. I might have gone into the Avatar State, and then nothing would have pulled me out of it. Don't blame yourself." Aang said, his hands on my shoulders. I was about to protest, but I believed him. I might be blaming myself for Aang's state, but I knew it wasn't my fault. I smiled at him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"You should sleep. You'll need it." I said, leaving the tent. Aang nodded, half asleep already. "See you later, Katara," he said while falling asleep. "See you later..." I whispered. Hopefully when he wakes up he can get out of bed to eat, or get warmed up from the campfire.

**A/N: Happy Independence day Americans! Questions? If you have any question, ask it in your review, please no PM's for a while! **


	20. Chapter 20: Toph

I am soo sorry about not updating last week! I'm going to try and make it up for you guys by doing two chapters today. This is told from Toph's POV. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I watched as Katara left Aang's tent, looking a little hopeful.

"So, Sugar Queen, why are you leaving Aang's tent?" I asked almost immediately. "I...uh...went to see Aang. Where were you and Sokka?" she said. "Watching and laughing at you running back and forth. It was hilarious!" I said. It was true. Watching her run back and forth made me laugh so hard. That moment was classified as 'the best moment of my life'. And not even Suki could ruin it. Then Sugar Queen shrugged and left.

Once Sugar Queen had left, I turned my attention to a hill that I had just noticed. It was pretty big, probably ten times the size of the tent I made. If I squinted, I could see a tiny figure slowly climbing up the hill. At first I thought it was Sokka, then I realized that it was Suki. I had to feel the vibrations to know that it was Suki. I started to run to catch up with her. But, I would never catch up to her by that, so I Earthbended my way there, just like after I put those two Dunderheads in the metal box.

When I finally caught up with Suki, she looked like she was about to cry. "Suki, what's wrong?" I asked. "The villagers still don't trust me after what happened." Suki replied blankly.

It was time for someone to ask her what happened. So I did."Suki, what happened that day?" Suki sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to tell someone what happened. It was a normal day. Me and the other Kyoshi Warriors were training. Then, everything went down hill. The chief came in and asked us for help. He said that someone had stolen _all_ of Avatar Kyoshi's artifacts. We got there as fast as we could. The security guard said that it was a Kyoshi Warrior, and everyone had to line up. He pointed toward me. I kept on saying that I didn't do it. I really didn't. But, they didn't believe me. They banished me from their - and mine - town. They said that until I did something that cleared my name, I wasn't allowed back into my town." Suki explained.

I actually felt sorry for her. "Where were your parents during all of this?" I asked. "They died when I was thirteen." I could see the tears that were filling Suki's eyes.

"Suki, I'm really sorry, really." I said. "About what? My parents dying when I was thirteen, or the fact that I'm banned from my town?" Suki snapped. "Both. Sure, I ran away from my parents. Sure, I miss them. But, I was never banished and my parents never died. Well, not yet. So, I don't know how you must feel about that." I said.

A few minutes later Suki spoke up. "You know what, Toph? You aren't so bad after all." "You too, Suki." Suki smiled. We started walking down the hill, going back to the campsite, and talking about who the thief could have been.

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?" I asked later. "No idea. The security guard could have been covering for someone by pointing at me. For all we know, it could have been the security guard who stole the artifacts!" I could tell that Suki wanted help, she seemed exhausted from trying to figure out who it could have been.

"Suki, why can't everybody here help? We might be able to find out who really did the crime." I said, once we got back to the campsite. "I guess..." Suki said, looking away.

The first person we ran into was Sugar Queen and Suki told her why she was an outsider to her town.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	21. Chapter 21: Katara

Chapter 21: Katara.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way. **

"So, let me get this straight. Suki got banished from her home town and she can't return until she clears her name?" I said. Toph nodded. "And you want the entire gang to help find out who really stole those artifacts?" I asked. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Suki asked. I could tell Suki was annoyed, so I shook my head.

"What will Sokka do when he finds out?" Suki asked. I laughed. "He'll go into his 'master detective' mode again." I said, still giggling. "Well, that should be fun to watch." Toph said. "But, let me warn you, if you give him _any_ clues that will help solve the case, he'll cut you off and say that he's the detective, than repeat whatever you were going to say." I said. Suki nodded and Toph shrugged.

"When are we going to tell them?" Toph whispered at supper. Everyone was eating around a campfire, including Aang. I made sure that Earth protected Aang; he had Earth walls all around him, but not in front of him, and an Earth ceiling. "We should tell them when Suki wants to." I whispered back. Toph whispered something to Suki and she nodded. Toph turned back to me. "She says that she'll tell them right now, if it's okay with you." she said. "Tell Suki that she can." I whispered to Toph. Toph turned to Suki and whispered that it was okay with me. Suki gulped, but nodded.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Suki said, a minute later. Sokka looked up from his meat. "What is it?" he asked. "It's about me being banished from my town." Suki looked away. Aang spit out his food. "You were banished!" He exclaimed. "Yes. I was framed. Someone stole all the artifacts from the Avatar Kyoshi museum. The security guard said it was I, when I didn't do anything. I can't live back at my home unless I do something to clear my name." Sokka's eyes widened when Suki finished her story.

"I can't believe it... someone stole all of the artifacts and got away with it." Sokka said. "Sokka, do you think you could figure out who stole the artifacts? If you can, then it will be good for Suki because she'll get to go back home and it will be good for the town because they will get the real criminal." Toph said.

Sokka thought about it.

He looked at Toph, than me, than Suki. "I'll do it," he said. I smiled at him.

Mai looked over at Suki. "Suki, where were your parents during all of this?" Mai asked. Toph slapped her head. I looked at Suki. Suki looked down tearfully. "They died when I was thirteen..." she whispered. Mai looked away. "Oh. I'm so sorry..." she said.

And, for the first time since I've known her, it sounded like she actually had emotion in her voice. It sounded like she was about to cry herself.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! **


	22. Chapter 22: Suki

It's been so long! How has everyone been? Good, I hope.

You guys are probably gonna kill me for taking so long to update, but I can understand that. I won't give any excuses to you readers, but I can tell you that I might not update after this chapter for a while. Don't worry though! I won't discontinue this. I just need to write the next few chapters until the story's done. Which, I have no idea how long it'll take. So enjoy this for now!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

People knowing about how I got banished from my town, that's okay. But being asked the same question twice in one day about my parents was not okay.

I didn't have a lot of happy memories with them. My mom wanted me to be a doctor and my dad wanted me to be a museum tour guide (for anybody who visited the island). As soon as they found out that I had been training since I was eight to become a Kyoshi Warrior, that's where everything went down hill for them. I made friends that they disapproved of, I spent most of my time training, I even came home wearing my uniform and makeup.

Finally, they had enough. They said that if I didn't become what they came to a compromise of what they wanted me to be - a doctor museum tour guide - they would move me to Ba Sing Se. Where I would have no friends, no dangers, and absolutely no Kyoshi Warriors.

They tried to make me quit, but I said that if they made me quit, they would never hear the end of it. But that didn't stop them.

The day that they were going to go and get the chief to sign a scroll to show that I was quitting was the day they died. No one told me how they died or what happened that day. They just told me that my parents passed away that morning. And, until I got banished, I lived with my aunt. She was nice to me, and actually accepted that I was a Kyoshi Warrior.

"Suki? Are you okay?" Apparently, everyone had noticed that I zoned out.

"Yeah... I'm all right... I guess..." My voice trailed off. Aang and Sokka exchanged worried looks. I looked away from them.

"I'm fine. Really..." It wasn't that I didn't feel like talking, it was the fact that they had brought up my parents, which led me to almost absolute silence. Aang nodded, knowing to let the subject drop because of the emotional pain I was in, but Sokka wouldn't.

"Suki, if something's wrong, please tell me," he said. He was pleading me to tell him.

"Sokka, I'm fine. Really." I lied. Hopefully, Toph wouldn't rat me out for lying. Luckily, she didn't.

"If you say so..." his voice trailed off. I smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm going to my tent." I said. Everyone nodded and I left.

I entered my tent and ran to my bed. I jumped on it and stared at nothing in particular. _If only I had been there for my parents, I could have saved them. But... I don't even know what happened, how could I have saved them? Sure, I could have attacked who ever killed my parents, but what if that wouldn't be enough? But, even if I had saved their lives, they still wouldn't accept me... _I thought. Soon, I heard footsteps coming toward my tent.

"Sokka?" I asked. The footsteps didn't stop.

"Zuko?" I asked. Still, the footsteps didn't stop. Finally, an outline of a figure stopped in front of my tent. I knew who the figure was.

"Ty Lee. Come on in." I said. Ty Lee entered.

"Suki, if it means anything to you, I believe you didn't steal those artifacts. I have a good guess who did though," she said. I smiled at her.

"Do you think you could tell me?" I asked.

She told me and I gasped.

**A/N: **Ha-ha! Now if you want to know who it is you'll have to wait!

–gets hit by a volleyball- Ow…

(PS: Only my classmates will understand that. If you wanna know, I'll tell you this small little detail: It's a curse.)


End file.
